Oasis
by Muselina
Summary: A Rolf le gusta una de las chicas del viaje de estudios en que está. Ella es diferente a todas las chicas que conoce y eso hace que el pobre muchacho se sienta aún más tímido que de costumbre.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de la señora Joanne K. Rowling. Yo no gano ni un triste peso con esto.**  
**_

_La verdad es que tengo una imagen bastante definida de cómo es Rolf Scamander: alto, delgado, con una mata de pelo incontrolable y ojos cafés que lamentablemente son miopes por lo que tiene que usar anteojos. Y se me dio la gana escribir cómo es que Luna y él se conocieron. ¡Espero que les guste!  
_

**Oasis**

En el desierto del Sahara hacía muchísimo calor. Demasiado para aquellos expedicionarios que estaban más acostumbrados al clima Europeo. El equipo de naturalistas que había organizado la expedición les habían repetido una y mil veces lo importante que era mantenerse bien hidratados y protegidos del sol.

Rolf les había hecho caso. Su piel pálida no soportaba muy bien las quemaduras y tenía que usar una poción de protección. Y el calor le alteraba un poco, a decir verdad. Pero al menos había descubierto animales de lo más interesantes. Los _Kirglies_ del desierto eran ciertamente unas creaturas apasionantes. Muy diferentes a sus contrapartes del bosque, en realidad. En lugar de camuflarse como hojas, trataban de esconderse entre la arena.

Ciertamente eran animales curiosos.

—Nos detendremos aquí y haremos campamento —la voz de su guía lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

Estaban en un pequeño oasis; rodeado de palmeras y con una pequeña corriente de agua cristalina. El lugar perfecto para descansar luego de un largo día de caminata. El joven se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con su camiseta.

La Sociedad Internacional de Zoología Mágica había organizado ese viaje para los más prometedores alumnos de esa materia en las distintas universidades mágicas del mundo. Obviamente, el nieto de Newt Scamander no podía estar ausente de tan increíble oportunidad.

Sentado sobre una piedra, Rolf no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Sabía que la razón principal para que lo hubieran invitado al viaje era su _apellido_. Ser el nieto de uno de los naturalistas mágicos más reconocidos de los últimos años era algo importante en los círculos académicos.

Pero él estaba aburrido de ser siempre "el nieto de Newt Scamander". Joder, ¡él tenía un nombre propio! No era necesario que le endilgaran el de su abuelo una y otra vez. Si en alguna de sus trabajos de investigación sacaba un extraordinario, sus compañeros en seguida decían que era natural, que era el nieto de Newt Scamander. Lo mismo con sus exámenes. ¿Acaso su abuelo se sentaba con él a hacerlos? Claro que no, cada nota que Rolf había sacado en su vida había sido gracias a su esfuerzo y constancia.

Aunque tenía las notas necesarias para haber sido invitado al viaje, Rolf sabía que en el fondo lo habían invitado por ser el nieto de Scamander. Le daba tono a la expedición el poder contar con un descendiente del distinguido naturalista.

Miró como el grupo que tenía el turno de hacer la comida empezaba a prepararla, dentro de una de las carpas más grandes. Ahí tenían un espacio para escribir cartas, pasar en limpio las notas y revisar que sus apuntes estuvieran correctos. Era una expedición de trabajo, después de todo, no un viaje de placer.

Por eso, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban con las narices metidas en sus pergaminos; algunos les preguntaban a los profesores que los acompañaban acerca de tal o cual cosa, y otros revisaban la enorme estantería que había a un lado de la tienda.

Rolf sabía que debía estar haciendo alguna de esas cosas. Quería pasar en limpio sus apuntes del día, pero no estaba de humor para eso. Quizás más tarde.

Paseó su mirada por el campamento que habían armado. La tienda de las chicas se alzaba a un lado suyo, mientras que la de los chicos estaba al otro lado. Rolf se sonrió. Vaya ingenuidad la de los profesores la de separar a las chicas de los chicos. A su edad, no necesitaban chaperones. Todos los jóvenes ahí eran adultos; además, si querían hacer algo, siempre encontrarían la forma de hacerlo. De hecho, más de una chica le había sugerido a Rolf que podrían pasar un buen rato juntos en los campamentos.

Pero él se había negado. No era que fuera mojigato ni nada por el estilo, pero ninguna de las chicas que se habían acercado a él le llamaba mucho la atención. Y tampoco quería que ellas creyeran cosas que no eran. No estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del viaje con una chica colgada del brazo. Eso sería un completo fastidio. Además, eso de ligar no se le daba muy bien. De hecho, se le daba bastante mal.

Sin embargo, una chica del grupo le había llamado la atención. Había estado en Hogwarts, como él, aunque estaba varios cursos más abajo y en otra casa. Quizás por eso no la había conocido antes.

En ese momento, Luna Lovegood estaba sentada bajo una palmera al borde el oasis. Tenía una libreta de croquis apoyada en las piernas y parecía estar dibujando una extraña creatura que volaba frente a ella. Las creaturas se acercaban a la muchacha como si tuviera una fuerza magnética especial y por eso ella solía tener buenos dibujos de los animales que estudiaban.

Rolf pensó en acercarse a ella para preguntarle algo sobre su dibujo, pero se contuvo. No sabía cómo hablarle a la chica. Desde el primer día se había dado cuenta de que había algo diferente en Lovegood. Quizás era el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba, o los aros de rábanos que decoraban sus orejas. O tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella siempre sonreía a todo el mundo; incluso a las chicas que a veces hacían comentarios despectivos acerca de ella.

Recordaba que una semana antes, Luna se había pasado un día completo cuidando a Susan Ferguson, quien se había enfermado por comer dátiles mal lavados. A todos les había sorprendido mucho, ya que Susan había hecho varios comentarios antipáticos acerca del padre de la muchacha rubia y su sanidad mental. Pero la chica parecía ser inmune al rencor.

Tal vez podría hablar con ella. No era como si fuera mandarlo a freír espárragos. Sólo tenía que pararse y caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. No era demasiado.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a incorporarse cuando uno de los encargados del viaje los llamó a cenar.

—Rolf, ¿vienes? —Tobias Westridge lo llamó y le indicó la carpa comedor—. ¡Apúrate, hombre! No quedará comida si no te mueves.

—Está bien, ya voy —contestó el aludido antes de dirigirle una última mirada a Luna Lovegood.

Quizás le hablaría al día siguiente.

-o-

—Rolf, ¿no quieres jugar un poco? —Tobias se acercó a Rolf mostrándole una pelota de voleibol—. Necesitamos uno más para el equipo.

El joven no necesitó darle muchas vueltas a la propuesta. El libro sobre creaturas mágicas que había estado intentando leer durante toda la tarde había empezado a serle difícil de leer. Debía ser que estaba cansado o que había una muchachita de aspecto distraído que no lo dejaba concentrarse.

No, seguro que estaba cansado de tanto estudiar. No podía ser que Luna Lovegood lo estuviera distrayendo de esa forma. ¡Si apenas la conocía! Había hablado con ella… ¿una, dos veces? Con un gruñido, dejó el libro sobre una de las mesas y se acercó a ellos.

—Vale, ¿qué modalidad? ¿El que mete diez puntos gana?

Los chicos se acomodaron a ambos lados de la red mágica que habían instalado. Había algunos hijos de muggles entre ellos y les habían enseñado algunos deportes muggles. Rolf nunca había jugado a esos deportes, como buena familia de _sangrepuras_, los Scamander seguían el Quidditch. Pero no podía negar que los deportes _muggles_ tenían su gracia.

Aunque claro, no todos eran tan entusiastas como Rolf o Tobias. Varios de los miembros de la expedición habían fruncido el ceño al ver cómo otros trataban de comprender las extrañas normas de los juegos _muggles_. Los magos de verdad sólo seguían el Quidditch. Eso era un deporte de verdad y no las barbaridades que se le ocurrían a los _muggles_.

Pero a Rolf le daban igual esos prejuicios. Sus padres, científicos apasionados, le habían enseñado que el saber era saber, sin importar si estaba o no relacionado con la magia. Además, él siempre había sido curioso. Ya fuera por animales, hechizos o tecnología _muggle_. No era sorprendente que muchos magos tradicionalistas arrugaran la nariz al ver a los Scamander.

Los chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones. Los capitanes de ambos equipos eran hijos de _muggles_, que explicaban pacientemente (una y otra vez) las reglas de ese extraño deporte a sus compañeros. Que sólo se podía tocar la pelota con las manos o los antebrazos, que los puntos se metían cuando la pelota tocaba el suelo del otro lado sin que el otro equipo pudiera detenerla. Los magos aún eran torpes, pero en las últimas semanas habían logrado aprender algunas jugadas.

—¡Rolf! ¡Salva esa pelota! —Jeremy Stevens, el capitán de su equipo, le gritó para que la detuviera. El joven se tiró de estómago a la arena para darle un golpe a la pelota y levantarla. Jeremy se acercó con un salto atlético y la golpeó para que llegara directamente al lado contrario.

—¡Mierda! —escuchó gritar a la capitana del equipo contrario, Samatha Green—. ¡Vamos, chicos! No podemos dejar que nos aplasten.

—Claro que los aplastaremos—Stevens esbozó una sonrisa mientras Rolf se acomodaba los anteojos—. Aceptó salir conmigo si perdía.

Al otro lado de la red, el equipo de Green se estaba preparando para sacar. La encargada de eso era Samantha, por supuesto. Era la única del equipo que era capaz de hacer un saque en condiciones. Por supuesto, el suyo fue uno limpio, que Rogers, otro hijo de muggles logró atajar sin mayores problemas, lanzándole la pelota a Rolf.

Lamentablemente, Rolf aún no lograba dominar del todo las sutilezas del voleibol y en vez de golpear la pelota hacia el frente, la lanzó a un lado. Y con tan mala suerte, que fue directamente hacia una muchacha rubia que estaba dibujando a los pies de una palmera. Scamander se dijo que era un imbécil y corrió hacia ella.

—Disculpa, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —dijo con rapidez al llegar junto a ella.

A decir verdad, Luna aún no procesaba bien lo que había pasado. Un segundo atrás había estado dibujando en su cuaderno de croquis y de repente, algo grande y duro le había golpeado la frente. Dolía como un demonio y estaba segura de que le saldría un chichón digno de un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

—Sí… eso creo —masculló mientras se sobaba la frente con una mano y buscaba su lápiz en la arena. Lo había soltado por la sorpresa.

—¿Me dejas verlo? —pidió el chico. A Luna le hizo gracia. Tenía el pelo castaño y desordenado y una expresión honesta a toda prueba. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de la muchacha, el chico se inclinó junto a ella para revisar el golpe—. Vaya, tendrás un moretón horrible —murmuró, antes de tomar su varita y apuntar a la frente de Luna—. ¡_Episkey_!

Luna sintió una leve presión en la frente, que pronto despareció dejándole una tenue sensación de calor.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —repitió Rolf, quien de pronto no sintió muchos deseos de volver a su juego. Luna no pareció prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba más ocupada buscando su lápiz entre la arena—. Espera, te ayudo —añadió, inclinándose junto a ella para registrar la arena.

Algo rojizo entre la arena llamó su atención y lo cogió rápidamente. Era uno de esos lápices grafito extra finos que se usaban para dibujar con mucho detalle. A Rolf le llamó la atención que ella usara un método _muggle_ en lugar de los lápices mágicos, que podían copiar el modelo con total exactitud y, además, hacer que se moviera.

—¿Buscas esto?

—Sí —Luna tomó el lápiz y le obsequió una sonrisa que al chico le pareció encantadora—. Muchas gracias, Rolf.

El joven Scamander no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando la chica lo decía. Con la "o" un poco alargada y casi comiéndose la "l". Y le dieron muchas ganas de seguir hablando con ella y preguntarle qué creatura estaba dibujando.

—¡Hey, Scamander! ¿Vamos a seguir o qué? —un grito de Tobías lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Uf, me llaman —comentó—. Hablamos otro día, Luna.

No supo de dónde salió el valor para decir eso, pero lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Seguro que Lovegood lo consideraría un soso de lo peor.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —fue su respuesta, sin embargo. Una respuesta que hizo que Rolf sintiera algo cálido en el pecho. Luna Lovegood tenía una voz muy bonita, casi cantarina.

Con un gesto de despedida, Rolf volvió al juego de voleibol. Al menos ya había logrado hablar con ella.

-o-

Era el último día de la expedición. Después de largos dos meses, los jóvenes volverían a su hogar con un montón de nuevos conocimientos y varias direcciones de recién forjadas amistades para escribirles y visitarles en las vacaciones que siguieran.

Rolf había hablado un par de veces más con Luna Lovegood y tenía que reconocer que la chica le gustaba un poco. Sí, era rarísima a veces y de vez en cuando lo miraba como si tuviera un _wheelby_ (o lo que fueran esas cosas) en la frente. Pero también era encantadora cuando se reía y le encantaba la forma en que sacaba la lengua cuando estaba concentrada dibujando alguna creatura.

En esos momentos, Luna estaba sentada en otra mesa conversando con una chica sueca que le estaba explicando que su país las creaturas tendían a ser menos tímidas en las montañas, y que era más fácil para los naturalistas observarlas ahí. Rolf se dijo que tenía que armarse de valor y pedirle su dirección. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? ¿que le dijera que no?

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a levantarse para ir a hablarle cuando la voz de Fräulein Koch resonó en el aire del oasis.

—¡Señor Scamander y señorita Lovegood! Es su turno de lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina.

Con un movimiento de la varita, la enorme mujer alzó los platos sucios de la mesa y los apiló en el mesón de la carpa-cocina. El joven Scamander no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero rápidamente su gesto cambió a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sí, tenía que lavar los platos de todo el campamento, pero podían usar magia y lo haría con la chica que lo tenía fascinado.

Luna se acercó a él con una sonrisa amistosa. Rolf notó que llevaba puestos unos aretes en forma de rábanos. Eran originales, eso era innegable.

—¿Vamos, Rolf?

—Claro. Pero te tengo que advertir que los hechizos de limpieza se me dan fatal.

—No te preocupes, a mí me salen bien —contestó ella, apuntando con su varita a la pila de platos y los utensilios de limpieza—. Alguien tenía que ayudar a papá con este tipo de cosas, tampoco se le dan bien.

—¿Vives sola con tu padre? —inquirió el chico, dirigiendo su varita a la pila de platos limpios y haciéndolos flotar hacia las estanterías.

—Sí, mamá murió cuando era pequeña.

—Lo siento —musitó Rolf.

—No lo sientas, está bien. A veces creo que ella está conmigo —contestó ella con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Siguieron limpiando y ordenando en silencio. El chico no sabía qué podía decirle a continuación. Pensó en contarle anécdotas de su infancia, pero no sabía si a ella le iban a interesar sus múltiples caídas en escoba o las bromas que le jugaba su hermana mayor. No sabía de qué hablar con ella, por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio mientras hacía volar los platos a las repisas.

—Creo que eso es todo —murmuró la chica cuando el último plato hubo aterrizado limpiamente.

—Genial —murmuró él. Ella le sonrió y salió de la carpa. Rolf se quedó como alelado durante unos minutos—. ¡Hey, espera!

Ya había oscurecido y la luna brillaba sobre el Oasis. Los jóvenes estudiantes estaban paseando por ahí, intercambiando los últimos apuntes y dibujos, despidiéndose de los nuevos amigos o amores o simplemente riendo mientras recordaban las anécdotas del viaje. Estaba solo con Luna en ese rincón del campamento y nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Si?

—Es que… te quería pedir si… ¿me puedes dar tu dirección? En mi casa tengo muchos apuntes sobre creaturas fantásticas. Te podría enviar algunos —farfulló atropelladamente sintiéndose como un estúpido. Luna sólo le sonrió.

—Claro, que te la daré. Me encantará ver tus apuntes, Rolf —el chico sintió cómo su corazón daba un brinco—. ¿Eso es un _horrau_? —preguntó la muchacha a continuación, apuntando por sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Los horrau no existen. Además, se supone que viven en climas fríos.

—¡Míralo! Es como los describen en los libros —Rolf levantó la vista a regañadientes y se ajustó los anteojos. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la extraña creatura que volaba junto a su hombro.

Era gordito y peludo, con dos alas que parecían ser demasiado pequeñas como para sostenerlo en el aire, pero aún así volaba. El pelaje azulino se veía rojo a la luz de la linterna que colgaba de un poste junto a ellos.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen esas cosas? —musitó, temiendo que la creatura se fuera a espantar. Tenían que llamar a uno de sus profesores, no había muchos registros de esos bichos. De hecho, se pensaba que eran leyendas.

—Creo que papá me dijo que sus poderes eran curativos —Luna se llevó el dedo a los labios—. Y que a veces hacían que la gente cediera a sus impulsos. Ya sabes, cuando quieres hacer algo y no sabes si…

La muchacha no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque el joven se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto y torpe; Rolf no tenía nada de seductor. Pero ella le gustaba y se veía linda a la luz de la lámpara. Seguramente no tenía nada que ver con la presencia del bicharraco ese. No, eso no.

Cuando se separaron, ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Inmediatamente, el joven se sintió un estúpido. ¿Por qué había hecho una estupidez así? Ni siquiera sabía si a Luna le gustaba él. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento, ella se paró de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.

—Puede ser que sea por el _horrau_, pero tengo que decirte que me gustas, Rolf.

El muchacho se quedó de una pieza. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, se había imaginado que Luna Lovegood le diría que él le gustaba. Pero claro, ella era una chica de lo más especial y no creía que nadie pudiera adivinar qué pasaba por su mente

—Entonces… cuando volvamos a Londres, ¿querrías salir conmigo alguna vez? —el joven tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para formular esa simple pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí. Podemos ir a cazar _furplashes_ en Hyde Park. Dice papá que ellos prefieren los parques dentro de las ciudades.

Rolf no tenía idea de qué era un _furplash_, pero si la cacería de esos seres involucraba a una chica rubia de ojos grandes y aros de rábanos, él sería capaz de ir a Japón o a las Bahamas con tal de encontrarlos.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Rolf merece más amor de las fans, en serio. Mira que para casarse con Luna Lovegood debe ser un tipo genial de verdad. Luna es tan especial que no se casaría con cualquiera._

_¡Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo! Nos veremos el próximo año con más historias.  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer.  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
